Sentimientos encontrados - Mixed Feelings
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: I felt I was not myself. Before, as I approached, only a few hours, I blushed heavily, to be by her side. Now, there was absolutely nothing. Does everything that I had fallen in love ... What's with that? Was it just an illusion? What had happened?Translated into English and Spanish. Capacity to translate history.


**¡Hola! Soy Tamami-chan, para los que no me conocen o.O **

**Decidí escribir un fanfic de Phineas y Ferb, al leer en me dio inspiración (?)**

**Bien, espero que les guste. Mi primer fanfic de tipo dibujos animados xD**

_No soy dueña de Phineas y Ferb._

* * *

_**Hello! I am Tamami-chan, for those who do not know me O.o **_

_**I decided to write a fanfic of Phineas and Ferb, to read gave me inspiration (?) **_

_**Well, I hope you like it. My first fanfic cartoony xD **_

_**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**_

* * *

"_aaa" Pensamientos/Thinking_

"aaa" Normal Pov

* * *

**Título: Sentimientos encontrados**

.-.-.-.-.

_Capítulo uno: Cambio_

.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV Isabella**

Hoy era un día soleado. Típico de Danville.

La estación era verano, y teníamos vacaciones (¡Por fin!) para poder descansar del colegio. Ya tenía quince años, pero seguía con mi habitual vestuario. Lo único que había cambiado, era sólo que ya no tenía moño. Igual a veces lamento habérmelo sacado. Pero, ya no era una niña.

Me levanté muy optimista de mi cama, con renovadas fuerzas. Siempre aprovechaba los días de vacaciones para juntarme con Phineas y Ferb, y, con mi eslogan: ¿Qué están haciendo?, con una cara tierna y divertida.

Me dirigí a mi armario. Todos eran vestidos rosas-violáceos. Lamentablemente, no sé el color exactamente de éstos.

Decidí que, por esta vez, usaría jeans, con una playera, del mismo color que los vestidos.

Mi cabello estaba hecho un lío. Siempre cuando me despertaba, tenía nudos en mi cuero cabelludo, hasta formar algo parecido a dos pompones negros. Pero, al cepillármelo, con mucho cuidado, quedaba como nuevo. Lacio. Era extraordinario como lograba quedarme así.

Al salir, saludé a mi madre, Vivian García-Shapiro. Ella era una mujer de pelo azabache, al igual que el mío. Lo único que me diferenciaba de mí era su piel, color castaña, característica de su país de origen. Era muy amable, generalmente.

Como me conocía tan bien, ella sabía a dónde me dirigía.

* * *

Al llegar, ellos ya estaban sentados a la sombra del gran árbol, en el patio.

Se preguntarán… ¿Algo había cambiado en esos dos?

Bien, les diré. Aunque, no es mucho. El cabello de Ferb había crecido, hasta su cuello. Los dos crecieron de altura, y me pasaban de una cabeza, más o menos.

Sus ropas eran diferentes. Ferb tenía una camiseta de color negra, con pantalones vaqueros. Phineas tenía playera blanca, con shorts naranjas.

Al parecer, miraban unos planos de color azul.

Me acerqué a saludarlos, con mi eslogan: ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Ah, hola Isabella" exclamó Phineas, alegremente "¿Nos ayudarías a construir una máquina que lee las emociones?"

"Sí, claro" declaré yo. Obviamente, haría cualquier cosa, _por él_. Yo… estaba enamorada. De hace muchos años, y era mi mejor amigo.

Él era pelirrojo. Phineas Flynn. Una de las personas más creativas que conozco. Era muy amigable con todos.

Pero, me gustaría que alguna vez dejara sus inventos, y me viera a mí. Me duele un poco, pero es lo que hace. Nunca entiende mis indirectas. Creo, que su mente está tan concentrada en las cosas tecnológicas, que no se puso a pensar en ningún momento en su alrededor. No es que no viera a sus amigos, lo que me refiero es, que no entiende mucho las emociones. Las siente, sí, pero no las entiende. Eso es lo que yo creo. Emociones tales como celos, amor y vergüenza.

Bueno, mejor no pensaré en eso. Son cosas, nada más.

De repente, escuché que preguntaban dónde está Perry. Un ornitorrinco, que no hacía gran cosa. Pero, algo de eso era extraño. Siempre cuando ayudaba a los chicos, nunca veía al mamífero.

Me pregunté. ¿Dónde estará? Creo que alguna vez deberíamos buscarlo… nunca sabemos de dónde viene. Al parecer, después de terminar los inventos, la máquina desaparece y luego aparece Perry, _misteriosamente._

Yo les ayudaba con las herramientas, y enroscando tuercas, entre otras cosas. Cuando terminamos, la máquina era en sí extraña.

En eso, entré a su casa. La madre de los dos hermanos nos sirvió un aperitivo: jugo de durazno helado. Era mi favorito.

Buford y Baljeet llegaron, como siempre. Ellos eran mejores amigos, aunque el bravucón molestaba al hindú a menudo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, se llevaban bien.

El primero en probarlo fue Ferb. Era extraño; era difícil adivinar qué le pasaba en su mente.

"Espera. Creo que faltan algunas cosas" sugerí, antes que se pusiera el casco que leía las emociones.

"Sí, es verdad. Creo…que le falta unos ajustes" declaró Phineas, rascándose la nuca.

En eso arreglándola, sucedió algo extraño. De algún punto, lanzó un rayo azulado, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

No tuve tiempo de correr. Fue muy rápido, como cuando una cámara saca una fotografía.

Después de lo ocurrido, creí que había cambiado algo. Pero no lograba saber que era.

"Phineas, creo que es muy tarde. ¿Lo seguimos mañana?" dije, con voz adorable.

"Isabella, ¿Sabes qué pasó? De repente, esa luz nos envolvió…" manifestó el pelirrojo, extrañado.

"Sí" concordé "No sé de dónde provino… además, siento que algo es diferente en mí… No… sé que es, exactamente"

Mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, la máquina desapareció por otro rayo, color verde.

Me sorprendí. Más bien, los dos. Creo que ya era suficiente. Muchos acontecimientos por hoy, aunque estaba más o menos acostumbrada.

Al llegar a casa, me acosté directamente en mi cama. Me sumí en mis pensamientos, observando la luna que se destacaba, a través de mi ventana.

Sentía que no era yo misma. Antes, al acercarme, hacía apenas unas horas, me sonrojaba fuertemente, al estar a su lado. Ahora, no sentía absolutamente nada.

¿Todo lo que me había enamorado… ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Fue solamente una ilusión?

_¿Qué me había sucedido?_

**Translate to english**

.-.-.-.-.

**Title: Mixed feelings**

.-.-.-.

_Chapter One: Change_

**Isabella POV**

Today was a sunny day. Typical of Danville.

The season was summer, and we had Rentals (Finally!) to rest of the school. Since I was fifteen, but continued with my normal wardrobe. The only thing that had changed, it was just that he had no bun. Like sometimes I regret to have told me out. But, it was not a girl.

I got up from my bed very optimistic, with renewed strength. Always took advantage of vacation days to hang out with Phineas and Ferb, and my slogan: What are you doing with a tender and funny face?

I went to my closet. All dresses were pink - violet. Unfortunately we do not know exactly the color of these.

I decided that, for once, I would wear jeans, a shirt, and the color of the dresses.

My hair was a mess. Always when I woke up, I had knots in my scalp, to form something like two black pompoms. But at brush, very carefully, it was like new. Limp. It was extraordinary how he could stay so.

Upon leaving, I greeted my mother, Vivian Garcia -Shapiro. She was a woman with black hair, like mine. The only thing that differentiated me from me was her skin, color brown, characteristic of their country of origin. He was very friendly, usually.

As I knew so well, she knew where I was going.

* * *

Upon arrival, they were already sitting in the shade of the big tree in the yard.

You may wonder ... Something had changed in those two?

Well, I'll tell you. Although, it is not much. Ferb 's hair had grown to her neck. The two grew up, and I went from a head or so.

His clothes were different. Ferb had a black colored shirt with jeans. Phineas had white shirt with orange shorts.

Apparently planes looked blue.

I went to greet them with my slogan: What are you doing "?

"Oh, hello Isabella "exclaimed Phineas, joyfully "Would you help us to build a machine that reads the emotions?"

"Yeah, sure," I declared. Obviously, I would do anything for him. I ... was in love. Many years ago, and was my best friend.

He had red hair. Phineas Flynn. One of the most creative people I know. He was very friendly to everyone.

But I'd ever let his inventions, and I saw myself. It hurts a little, but it's what he does. Never understood my hints. I think that your mind is so focused on the technological things that are not put to think of any time around. Not that I did not see your friends, what I mean is, you do not understand a lot of emotions. The feeling, yes, but do not understand. That's what I think. Emotions such as jealousy love and shame.

Well, better not think about that. These things, nothing more.

Suddenly, I heard you asking where are Perry. A platypus, whit does not much. But some of that was strange. Whenever helped the guys, never saw the mammal.

I wondered. Where is he? I think we should look for some ... never know where it comes from. Apparently, after finishing the inventions, the machine appears and then disappears Perry mysteriously.

I helped them with the tools and threading nuts, among other things. When finished, the machine itself was strange.

In that, I went home. The mother of the two brothers served us a snack: juice peach ice-cream. It was my favorite.

Buford and Baljeet came, as always. They were best friends, even if the bully is often resented the Hindu. But somehow along.

The first try was Ferb. It was strange; it was hard to tell what was happening in his mind.

"Wait. I think some things are missing "I suggested, before the helmet that read emotions went down.

"Yes , it's true . I think ... it lacks some adjustments, "said Phineas, scratching his neck.

That fixing it, something strange happened. Certain point, threw a blue ray, addressing us.

No time to run. It was very fast, as when a camera takes a picture.

After what happened, I thought I had changed something. But he could not know it was.

"Phineas, I think it's too late. Should we follow tomorrow? "I said with lovely voice.

"You know what happened? Suddenly, the light enveloped us ... "the redhead said, surprised.

"Yes," I agreed you" do not know where it came from ... well, I feel that something is different about me ... No ... I know it's exactly"

As I thought about what had happened, the machine disappeared for another ray, green.

I was surprised. Rather, the two. I think that was enough. Many events for today, but was more or less used.

When I got home, I slept in my bed directly. I fell into my thoughts, watching the moon stood out through my window.

I felt I was not myself. Before, as I approached, only a few hours, I blushed heavily, to be by her side. Now, there was absolutely nothing.

Does everything that I had fallen in love ... What's with that? Was it just an illusion?

What had happened?

* * *

**Fin Cap 1.**

**Bien, espero que se pueda hacer esto en fanfiction o.o. Agradecería si alguien pudiera ayudarme en traducir de español a inglés. Lo hice con el traductor de google, que a veces traduce muy mal. Demasiado.**

**Bueno, no sé si intuirán más o menos lo del rayo. Les dejo con su imaginación xD. Trataré de seguir con los caps.**

**Para un autor, los review son igual a Inspiración.**

**Gracias a los que leen esta historia :3**

* * *

_**Well, I hope I can do this in fanfiction o.o I would appreciate if someone could help me translate from Spanish to English. I did it with google translator, which sometimes translates very badly. Too much.**_

_**Well, I do not know if you intuit much the beam. I leave to your imagination xD. I'll try to stick with the caps.**_

_**For an author, the review equals Inspiration.**_

_**Thanks to those who read this story :3**_


End file.
